


Anew

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, blaine anderson - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blaine takes Burt’s advice more to heart than anything…to where maybe Kurt wonders if Blaine still wants him. Like, set in when Blaine moves to New York - not living with Kurt, Rachel and Santana of course - and Kurt decides to not be stubborn and let himself love Blaine again, but he’s not sure if Blaine wants that anymore because he stopped being flirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me after the episode aired. Instead of proposing, or thinking about it, Blaine takes Burt's advice, a little too far, and gives Kurt his space. Enjoy!

**Do you still want me to meet you at your apartment before the movie? - Blaine**

_Yes please. Or I can meet you at yours... - Kurt_

**Don't be silly :) Your apartment is closer than mine. I'll see you in half an hour :) - Blaine**

_:) Can't wait! - Kurt_

Kurt put his phone in his pocket, the smile he had during that two second conversation immediately vanished. He sighed loudly as he plopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Blaine had moved to New York right after graduating. He applied to NYADA, got an audition, but didn't get accepted. Luckily, Blaine had a backup plan for NYU. Blaine wasn't too happy about not getting into NYADA, but he was enjoying NYU at least.

“I heard that sigh, what's your problem?” Santana asked, coming into Kurt's corner of the loft, Rachel following behind.

“Nothing. Just waiting for Blaine to come so we can go see a movie,” Kurt answered apathetically. Rachel crawled onto Kurt's bed.

“That's great! Are you going to tell him tonight?” Rachel asked excitedly. Kurt turned to the brunette while Santana sat on the other side of the bed.

“I don't think so,” Kurt responded. Santana rolled her eyes.

“Why the hell not? You've been talking and planning this for weeks. Why you haven't been attempting to fuck him into your bed by now is beyond me. What's the problem?” Kurt glared at Santana.

“It's not that simple,” Kurt stated.

“You tell him you want to try again in a relationship because you still love him, what part of that is not simple?” Santana asked obviously.

Kurt sighed again, “I just don't know if Blaine wants that anymore...” Kurt finally said what he was fearing to say out loud the last few weeks.

“What?” Rachel asked this time. 

Ever since Blaine moved to New York, he had been different. When Kurt went to visit Lima for his dad, Blaine had been complimenting him, flirting with him and comforting him with his gentle hand holding. Kurt wasn't ready to let himself love Blaine again, even though he still did. He didn't mind the attention. Just the way Blaine could make him feel with just a look or a compliment could make Kurt melt. 

Now, he was in New York and...Blaine didn't do any of those things anymore. They hung out constantly, they talked for hours like they normally did, but any attempts at touching or _accidental_ brushes against the arms or hands never happened. Kurt even took a hold of Blaine's arm one day and while Blaine didn't pull away, he didn't grip it back like he always did.

It was stupid to think that, but Kurt did. They even talked about some of the guys they had met and actually gone out with. 

Kurt and Adam were still friends, but they weren't dating anymore. There was one time with Paul, but nothing really ever happened, Kurt didn't want it too.

Blaine talked about a guy here and there, and even saw him smiling charmingly at one guy he met in the coffee shop. That particular sight was actually...painful to watch. He couldn't complain because Blaine had seen Kurt and Adam like that, but still.

“Just forget it. I'm not going to bring it up,” Kurt sighed, pushing himself up on the bed.

“Chicken shit,” Santana said loudly. Rachel turned to her roommate.

“Santana...” she warned. 

“Shut-up, Berry. Hummel is copping out,” Santana accused. Kurt turned to the Latina girl.

“I am not copping out!” Kurt yelled. 

“Yes, you are. Give me one good reason, and it better be a good reason, as to why you all of a sudden changed your mind,” Santana challenged. 

“It's not all of a sudden, I've been thinking about it off and on,” Kurt defended. That didn't seem to make a difference to Santana.

“Still waiting.”

“I just...I just don't think it's a good idea anymore. I don't think Blaine wants me...anymore,” Kurt said the last part softly, almost sadly. Rachel looked back at Kurt. 

“Oh, Kurt...that's not true,” she started. 

“It is true,” Kurt sat back down on the bed. 

“Did that boy _tell_ you that he didn't want that kind of a relationship with you anymore? Did he actually physically say that to you?” Santana was not believing it.

“No...but it's the way we act around each other...” Kurt answered. 

“Want to elaborate more?” Santana asked impatiently. 

“I have to get ready. He'll be here soon,” Kurt got up from the bed again, going over to his dresser drawers. Both girls said nothing, knowing that in just a few seconds Kurt was going to turn back to them and...

“He doesn't touch me anymore!” Kurt nearly yelled. “He doesn't act all charming and flirty with me. I did one of my not so subtle brushes against his arm and he...he stepped away from me. We just...we don't act the same around each other anymore. That's why I think he doesn't want me...like that...” the thought actually brought tears to his eyes.

It had taken so long to let himself trust Blaine again. He finally let his heart do the thinking and all it kept saying was that he wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine back. They could start a new relationship, completely over. They were in New York together so distance wouldn't be a factor. He liked to think they did better at talking, it still needed some work, but it was improvement. He still pictured them moving into an apartment together, preferably Blaine's, and one day...getting married. He wanted the Notebook ending, with Blaine, always with Blaine.

Santana rolled her eyes and got off the bed. 

“You're being stupid. Of course, Hobbit wants you that way,” Santana stated. Kurt wiped away the loose tear. 

“Santana...”

“Look...you two need to talk about it. Get it from his mouth of whether he wants you or not. Don't assume. That's what gets you two in trouble the most. You assume shit and it's annoying as fuck. Now, I expect to get some sort of text message from you that you and Blaine decided to stay at his place and talk. And instead of Blaine, I better see boyfriend.”

Kurt looked away from Santana. Rachel got off the bed.

“For once, I'm in agreement. Talk to him. Hear what he has to say,” Rachel added.

“What if he rejects me?” Kurt asked suddenly.

“It won't happen. Stop thinking the worst,” Santana's voice was a bit gentler. “Maybe there's a reason he doesn't act that way with you, but it's not what you're thinking.”

Kurt let out a breath and nodded.

“Now put on something sexy so you can do your mating dance to the hobbit,” Santana slapped him on the shoulder before retreating to the kitchen. Kurt groaned. Sometimes he wondered why that woman lived with them. Rachel gave Kurt a comforting hug before leaving him to pick his outfit.

Right as Kurt was fixing his hair, there was a knock at the door. Kurt felt his heart race in that moment. He looked into the mirror, fixed his scarf and nearly dashed to the door before Santana or Rachel could get to it. He opened it to see Blaine, looking ever so cute in one of his cardigans, a bow tie and dark washed jeans. He saw he was holding two cups of coffee.

“Good evening, kind sir. Are you ready?” Blaine said in a cute, yet charming voice, handing Kurt his coffee. Kurt laughed as he took the cup.

“I am, thank you.” Kurt could smell the coffee from the lid. Blaine still remembered his coffee order.

“All right Brian and Justin, get the hell out of here,” Santana pushed Kurt out of the apartment and closed the door. Both boys rolled their eyes as they walked through the hallway and out of the building.

 

* * *

 

“I liked the movie,” Blaine said, coming out of the theater. Kurt just smiled. They had gone to see The Great and Powerful Oz.

“I did too. Thanks for the company,” Kurt said, standing a bit closer to Blaine. He didn't move away which he took as a good sign.

“No thanks needed. It's always a pleasure,” Blaine answered.

“So...do you want to get something to eat? It's still early,” Kurt offered. Blaine stopped walking, turning to fully face Kurt. 

“I was wondering if maybe...” Blaine paused for a moment. The fear of Blaine not wanting to continue the evening shadowed Kurt, but he tried to maintain calm. “Maybe we could go back to my apartment? I can order some pizza and just sit and relax.”

Kurt's mouth gaped, but he couldn't hid the smile.

“I'd love that. Your place is definitely more quiet than mine,” Kurt said. Both boys continued to walk. Blaine just laughed as they walked onward to Blaine's apartment.

* * *

Blaine's apartment was nice. Small, but suitable. He had a small balcony so he could look out the view once in a while. It was surprisingly neat and organized, thanks to Kurt. Blaine couldn't deny Kurt the opportunity to organize and decorate his apartment when he moved in. Kurt had been at his apartment quite a few times, almost more than he was at his own. Blaine didn't mind, he liked it a lot.

“I'll put an order in and you just relax.” Blaine patted Kurt on his back before he took out his phone and looked up the number for the pizza place. Kurt just walked around the apartment, admiring the view from the large window Blaine had. Kurt was almost jealous of the place. A few minutes later, Blaine hung up the phone.

“Food is on the way. Sit down, Kurt. We can watch a silly rom com like we always do,” Blaine said with a charming smile. Kurt smiled back. He waited for Blaine to sit first before he did. The way Kurt positioned himself, his arm was brushed against Blaine's, as well as his leg. Blaine moved his leg, but didn't scoot away. 

Kurt's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the message.

_My senses tell me you're stalling. Open your god damn mouth and tell him already! - Santana_

Kurt glared at his phone and grunted.

“Is something wrong?” Blaine asked. Kurt put the phone away before Blaine could see the message. Kurt sighed.

“Can we...talk?” Kurt started, his nerves getting the best of him again. Blaine turned his body toward Kurt, giving him his full attention. 

“Is something wrong? You seemed like you had something on your mind,” Blaine asked. Kurt licked his lips. Here goes nothing. 

“Why don't you want me?” Kurt blurted. That wasn't what he wanted to start off with, but he couldn't take it back now. Blaine's eyes widened, that time, he scooted away from Kurt. 

“What?” he wasn't sure he heard Kurt right. Kurt sighed in frustration, getting off the couch. 

“That! That is what I'm talking about!” Kurt gestured right at Blaine. 

“My clothes?” Blaine asked in confusion. 

“You scooted away from me! Like you're afraid to let us touch for longer than a few minutes!” Kurt almost yelled. 

“Kurt...” Blaine started. 

“I'm not finished, don't interrupt me!” Kurt didn't mean for that to sound harsh, but he had to keep talking. Blaine didn't take offense and let Kurt finish. 

“I've been planning and plotting for weeks now to tell you and ask you this. Having you hear in New York is wonderful. And I know that it took me a long time to finally let myself feel what I have been feeling for so long, but I'm letting myself now.” Kurt's voice grew softer. He watched Blaine's expression, it went unchanged. 

Kurt sat back down on the couch, boldly taking a hold of Blaine's hand.

“I love you, Blaine. I've never stopped loving you. I want...I want to try again. I want to be with you. I want to be _us_ again. We can start completely over, new relationship. I trust you. I've been scared to bring this up because...” Kurt started trail off again. Blaine didn't move his hand from Kurt's.

“Because of what?” he asked in a low whisper.

“Because I have a feeling you don't want me anymore,” Kurt said. Blaine this time took his hand away from Kurt. 

“You really think that?” Blaine asked, not outraged but a little hurt.

“What else am I to think? You just pulled your hand away from me. When I try to link my arm to yours you stiffen. And every time we have our little accidental brush with our arms or our hands...you move away from me. You don't smile at me like you used too. You use that smile on every other guy, but not me! So yes! I do think that!”

Blaine let out a breath and got up from the couch. He turned to Kurt, his expression soft and almost a bit frightened. Kurt didn't get up, just looked at the man he loved so dearly. He was almost waiting for Blaine to say that his words were true. 

That Blaine didn't love him anymore. 

“Can I talk now?” Blaine asked gently. Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore. 

“I have a confession to make, and it's important that you not interrupt,” Blaine started. Kurt nodded again. Blaine licked his lips as he looked at Kurt nervously. He couldn't turn back now, not after this. 

“When you came to Lima, I talked with Burt...” Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened a little, he had no idea. 

“I...I don't know what I was thinking...but I asked Burt for his permission to ask you to marry me,” Blaine said in a long breath. Kurt's eyes widened more. He wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth closed. 

“He basically said it was a dumb idea, obviously,” Blaine said with a bit of humor, “but that if I believed in our love that it'll happen, that if I believed we were soul mates, it'll just happen.” 

“I'm not going to lie, I wasn't crazy about the advice, but I really thought about it and...he was right. I started thinking about how I've been acting with you...and I thought that if I backed off and let you grow and live your life, that maybe we can go back to being us again. So...I did. I had no right to act that way with you.” Kurt got up from the couch. 

“What?” Kurt said out loud. Blaine could feel the tears well in his eyes. 

“I messed up our relationship. And to even have you want to be friends with me again was...a blessing. I'm not going to lie, I tried to show you that I still loved you and wanted to be with you. Of course, there was Valentine's Day after all...” Blaine laughed a little, Kurt did too. “But being friends with benefits with you...it's not possible. I think if anybody tried...they'd fall head over heels in love with you.” 

Kurt's cheeks burned, his eyes welling up with tears. One slipped down Blaine's cheek. 

“I did, and I still am,” Blaine said. Kurt let the tears flow down his cheeks. “I was trying to respect you and your space. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to take your hand when we walk down the sidewalks, or when you are upset about something and all I want to do is take your hand and tell you everything will be okay. Sometimes hugging you felt like I was being too forward.” 

Kurt wiped away his tears, stepping forward and taking a hold of Blaine's hands.

“It wasn't,” he said assuredly. “You really asked my dad permission to marry me?” Kurt asked. Blaine tried to pull away, but this time Kurt wouldn't let him. 

“I did...you can ask him yourself. I didn't want to feel like I was smothering you...I should be the one to wait for you, not the other way around. The last thing I wanted was to push you away because I'm too stubborn to let you go.” 

“I almost thought you had...” Kurt admitted softly.

“That wasn't my intention,” Blaine said in a choked up voice. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt's waist, letting more tears fall.

Kurt tightened his grasp around Blaine's neck. This was the kind of hugging he really missed. The way Blaine would wrap his arms around his back, covering every part he could. Kurt felt so warm and happy.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered into his ear.

“I love you so much, Kurt,” Blaine whispered back. Kurt rested his head against Blaine's, usually one of the signs Kurt gave when he wanted to kiss Blaine when they were hugging. Blaine pulled his head from Kurt's shoulder. They looked at each other's red puffy eyes before they inched closer to each others lips...

There was a knock at the door. The pizza guy. They had both forgotten. Kurt groaned as he removed his arms from Blaine's neck.

“Fuck...” Kurt groaned, digging out his wallet. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. 

“I'll...” Blaine started, but Kurt stopped him.

“No, you stay here. I'll pay for the pizza real quick,” Kurt practically ordered. Blaine put his hands on his hips.

“Still ever so bossy,” Blaine said jokingly. Kurt smirked.

“You love it,” Kurt said. He opened the door, paid the pizza guy, tipped him big and shut the door in his face. He didn't care if that was rude. Blaine just laughed again. Kurt put the pizza on the coffee table and stood in front of Blaine again. 

“Before we...do anything else...we should talk about how this will work,” Kurt said. Blaine agreed. 

“I wanna talk about everything. Even some things that happened when we were in high school. I want everything out on the table, no secrets, no holding back. And we always tell each other everything. We have always done that, I don't want to ever lose that. If something is wrong or bothering us, even if it's something none of us want to hear, we open our mouths and say it.”

“I agree. I promise you, Kurt. I won't ever...” Kurt put his fingers on Blaine's lips. 

“I trust you. Let's talk,” Kurt said sweetly, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Blaine smiled.

* * *

 

Talk they did. Everything came out.

Kurt talked about some things back at Dalton before they got together. He brought up the whole thing with Sebastian and how much it hurt him and hated it when he and Blaine talked.

Blaine talked about his insecurities about transferring to McKinley. He even brought up when Kurt was texting some guy named Chandler so much. And even though it was just texting, the guy flirted with Kurt and Kurt was letting him.

The inevitable break up topic came up. Blaine talked about the man named Eli. It was hard for Kurt to hear, but that's what he wanted.

While Blaine didn't talk about his problems with Kurt like he should have, Kurt realized that he didn't exactly make talking to him easy when he moved to New York. Blaine didn't excuse himself from cheating, it was wrong and he regretted it.

Kurt talked a little more about Adam. Blaine met Adam, they were actually friends. Blaine admitted that it killed him to watch them flirt with each other, while Kurt said the same thing when Blaine did it with other guys. Neither one had slept with anybody since the break up.

Christmas and Valentine's Day came up. Neither one could stop from smiling. They couldn't explain what had made them hook up like that, but neither one regretted it.

Blaine talked a little about the whole school shooting and how...even though he didn't say anything to anybody, he had thought about Kurt, just as much as he thought about his family.

Kurt had yet to see a picture of Blaine in a cheerio uniform. He would have to do some research later.

Blaine admitted, begrudgingly, about his crush on Sam. Kurt just laughed and said that he could relate to that.

Everything was out in the open. The pizza was halfway gone. Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine on the couch, taking in the feeling of Blaine's fingers combing through his hair. To this day, Blaine is the only one that was allowed to get away with such action.

“It's getting late,” Kurt mumbled.

“It is. Do you need to be somewhere tomorrow?” Blaine asked, giving Kurt a kiss on the forehead.

“No,” he answered.

“You can stay here tonight. I'd worry too much about you out there this late. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch,” Blaine said. Kurt looked up at Blaine. 

“Or...if you're comfortable with that, we can both sleep in the same bed,” Kurt suggested. Blaine gave a smile.

“I'm definitely comfortable with that, I was just trying to be polite.” Kurt laughed as he leaned up and kissed Blaine.

They had been doing that from time to time. Giving each other light kisses on the cheeks, the lips once or twice on the neck. It was a new relationship, that's what they wanted. That didn't mean they couldn't enjoy some of the old pleasures though.

Moving in together was not an option right now, though Kurt almost wanted to bring that up. He loved his girls, but the idea of living with just Blaine was more enjoyable. Perhaps in the future they could discuss it, but right now, not just yet.

Blaine said he would get an extra key made for Kurt though. Just in case Kurt needed somewhere to escape, even at odd hours of the night.

Kurt savored the feeling of Blaine's lips on his a little longer before he pulled away. The last thing he wanted was to fall asleep while making out with his boyfriend.

“Come on,” he said. Kurt and Blaine got up from the couch, holding each other's hands while Blaine led him to his room.

Kurt's phone buzzed at that moment. He debated on pulling it out. Blaine nudged him to go for it. He took it out and read the message.

_So it's late am I to assume you won't be coming home tonight :) - Santana_

Kurt smiled as he typed a quick message.

**Staying the night with my boyfriend. Don't wait up :) - Kurt**

_Wanky!! I want details when you get home! - Santana_

**:) - Kurt**

Kurt turned off his phone and turned back to Blaine. He smiled at his boyfriend, walking with him to the room.

Kurt laid down on the bed, after changing into some clothes Blaine let him borrow. Blaine settled under the covers, facing his boyfriend in the dark.

“Hi,” Blaine said playfully, snuggling against Kurt.

“Hi yourself,” Kurt whispered, gladly accepting the snuggling. He kissed Blaine on his head before he whispered.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine said sleepily.

Kurt and Blaine snuggled into each other's arms before sleep finally took over. They were where they belonged now.


End file.
